


Allium

by niahana



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niahana/pseuds/niahana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the time of setting suns, a young man stood perched on a balcony. Death Note. Royal AU. Chaptered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

In the time of setting suns, a young man stood perched on a balcony. Arctic eyes scanned the area his overlook gave access to, a never-ending panorama of the country. Fall had taken nice to this rural area. Bright orange and red leaves fell like elegant brushstrokes, creating a marvelous painting on the ground. The trees still had a ripe amount of leafs still clinging, making them still plump and inviting. The rivers and streams ran with crystal clean water through the forestry, creating a gentle evening song. The villages filled from cottages, shops, and farms were quiet and at peace for the afternoon; the young man could even see the lights beginning to rise from the candle-light street lights.

Everything was perfect. It was all a scene from a story book, and it was all his to take in. He took a deep inhale of the crisp autumn evening and nearly felt a cord being plucked from his heart. This was the country from where he dwelled, and from what he loved. But despite every stunning attribute of his sights, the young man was in a worse mood than before he stepped foot on this balcony. Nothing could alienate the sour feelings striking through his near furious thoughts, not even his beautiful country. It was all due to just one small phrase on a piece of parchment:

“The arrangement is to be set."

The young man standing on the balcony that evening was none too ordinary of his time. His name was Mihael Keehl (or Mello, as he preferred), age twenty-three. Mello had been the first and only son bore to the Keehl family, the current reigning royalty of the country. He was strong and powerful, both physically and mentally. His intelligence was beyond any of his instructors, which left his quick to think for any situation. His personally was fierce and while at some times abrasive, Mello was passionate. Everything he cared for was held tight to, and never did the male waiver in his loyalty. Mello was a true pride to the king and queen, and especially to his country. Everyone no matter the age adored Mello, and there had never been a single fear for his future reign. He had trained so hard through his life to make it to this point, so much so that things were beginning to line up perfectly. His father was planning to abdicate the throne because of Mello's success and the council was on the breaking point of allowing it. By summer he would be King, and he could begin his time to be one of the greatest rulers his country has seen. That’s how it should have been, but fate had other plans, which brought everything back to the letter sitting on the desk against the wall.

Mello pushed himself away from the banister, walking through the open glass doors back into his bedroom. He stood above the letter, and yet another spike of dread passed through him. While there were many perks being the only heir to throne, there were quite a few fallbacks as well. One in particular was, if need-be, Mello was a valuable offering to another country.

Slyan was a strong, solid country. There was very little poverty or crime, and all villagers were happy and taken care of. But if with all their success with those who live there, their country was small, and not well off in terms of an army.

Their soldiers were loyal and worked hard to protect them, but their size alone could mean automatic defeat with most countries that were currently challenging them. One kingdom in particular had threatened attack for months in hopes for their land, and something had to be done.

The king Illarion and his council were working hard to preserve their land, reaching out to lands in a chance to gain their assistance. They contacted lands both neighboring and lands further out of their reach. Several that were more than large enough to assist replied of their possibility, but Sylan's monetary offer was not good enough for them to accept. Others were unable due to illness and even wars of their own. They were running out of options, and things because to look grim.

King Illarion was close to admitting defeat just for the safety of his people, but Mello never had any fear. He demanded to his father that their country would pull through, as there were worse times before. No other party was necessary. But, at the very last moment, a request came that the King nor the council expected.

There was another country, one that Sylan never considered. Their realm was four times their size, and their army was the same. They were the country known as the one with no weak point. Saiko was held by the Yagami family, and they were a true force to be reckoned with; which was why it was such a shock to have received their letter.

Immediately, a meeting between two countries heads and their council had been placed. Mello, still only being a prince was not allowed into such a private conference, but he waiting outside of the hall for hours until the doors came open. The first one to come out of the hall was Light Yagami, King of Saiko himself.

Within just a few seconds of his encounter, Mello could feel the natural power he exhibited. He looked younger than his father, and while he still had signs of some age, overall he seemed very healthy. His clothes were of the finest quality, with more gold than Mello ever thought belonged on a piece of clothing. His guards and council followed him like ducklings in a line, like their very thoughts would cease if they lost sight of him. It was the upmost sign of respect, respect that he looked to deserve.

In just those few seconds, Mello caught the glance of him specifically. Their eyes actually met, and instantly the other smiled at him. It was the kind of smile that held charm, esteem, and security all in one glance. And then he was gone, walking down the hallway with his head held high until he could be seen no more. King Yagami was the upmost of what a King should be, he knew that from barely five seconds of encounter, and for some strange reason Mello couldn’t stand it.

The very moment that it was possible, Mello charged into the conference hall where he father was still speaking with his assembly. The King saw his son coming and sighed, pressing a hand to his temple. “Mello, now is not the—"

“— What arrangement did he request, father?!” The young blond shouted, both hands down on the large oak wood table as he looked with wild eyes towards the Illarion on the opposite side. “What does Saiko want from Sylan?!"

His large voice boomed through the large room, and everyone’s eyes were suddenly on him. The council members went into a whispering frenzy, while the King Illarion seemed to be coming up with his own words silently. If there was one thing he hated it was to be left without information, and this was the most important of it all. Mello's hands curled into fists on the table, and he leaned forward, none to happy. “Father, tell me!"

Again, the members whispered to each other, some nodding their heads while the others furiously shook them in denial. The one sitting at the head of the table tolerated the sound for a few moments before his hand went up, and instantly there was silence. “Leave me alone to talk to my son.” The low, rumbling voice spoke smooth, and calm. It had every man standing to attention and filtering out of the room within a minute, leaving the door to echo in their departure.

Father and son exchanged looks from different sides of the table, and the suspense was something unlike anything Mello had felt with his father before. Illarion gestured to the seat Mello stood over, “Sit down, son. There’s no need for such dramatics. Why don’t we wait until your mother can be here as well."

“…” The young prince reluctantly agreed to sit, slowly sinking down into the wooden seat, if only to move on to what he wanted, ignoring the rest. “Why are you being so secretive? All I want to know is what they want from our home!”

His patience was beginning to grow increasingly thin, especially by the serious look his father gave him. Mello tried to think of anything that would cause such a face, his right foot tapping against the floor rapidly. “...Do they want money from us? That greedy snake! Surely such a large country would need nothing of the sort!"

“It’s not money, my dear boy.” The elder assured him, but his face did not shift with any less concern. He was sifting through documents in front of him, and Mello noted he careful movements due to freshly signed ink.

The answer did nothing to aid in Mello's curiosity nor his confusion. There were little other prospects in which countries would negotiate with. Because of the request of Sylan and Saiko’s size it was an obvious that it wasn’t land they were after. Money was out of the question as answered by his father, and both lands shared the same exports so their was no help with such either. “I don’t understand.” Mello demanded, speaking almost through his teeth. “Then what is it?"

The tension grew as silence was exchanged once again. Illarion sat down his papers, letting out a long sigh. He took a long look at his son, his eyes filling with a hint of distress that only his son could read. “… I want you to understand that your loyalty to our country that you have been brought up to serve has made your mother and I the most proud parents that have ever lived.

“And even as the proud father I am,” He continued, “I still have an obligation to uphold safety and peace for Sylan, even if it means doing something I know you won’t like."

His father’s words had taken Mello off guard, stumbling to understand what he had to do with anything. “I—"

“Mello.” The Ruler spoke his son’s name of endearment, and immediately Mello knew this was much more serious than he anticipated.

“You are arranged to be married."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've always adored royal AU's, so I thought I'd finally try one for myself. Heres to hoping this is the first chapter story I complete.


	2. Shock

In that moment, Mihael felt he no longer spoke his father’s language. He could see the look of careful sympathy, could hear the sound of his warm voice, but it was like nothing that came out of his mouth made any sense.

Ringing spread through his ears like wild fire; it was high-pitched, and similar to a long, drawn-out shriek. He stared at his father, frozen, as the shriek wavered in and out through his mind. White spots blurred and bounced in his vision so much that he had to cling to the edge of the table for support. His father was just barely in sight, and while he saw his concern, Michael wanted none of it. Not from the man that gave his entire life up so easily.

So they sat that way for what felt like hours; pure, still silence as Mihael tried to keep himself upright. The young prince took in a small breath just to regain what he had lost. He thought for a moment that it was helping calm him, but in truth it had the opposite effect. It was as if the oxygen had ignited the fire in his chest. All of a sudden feelings hit him like a brick in the face and everything was clear.

Mihael opened his mouth to speak, but he struggled to even utter a sound, as the confusion and panic still vibrated in his system. "That's-- not possible... The order..." He muttered with clenched teeth, hand raking through his hair to gain some sort of control. Mihael spoke of the order of the world.

Since the beginning of time, there were three types of humanity. Each in itself were very different, but natural order quickly found boundaries that no human would cross. 

 

First, were the Alphas; the preferred status. Physically and biologically excellent, Alphas were rulers, in anything or everything inbetween. Despite being the more aggressive of the three, they were respected and honored as the superior form. Those who presented as an Alpha near adolescence would automatically be groomed to succeed in every realm of their life, and very few failed to exceed the challenge. In addition to their superiority, they had the ability to be with any form of human, unlike the others; and while mating with another alpha brought the inability to produce offspring, it was their choice to have. Thirty-five percent of the population were alpha, and while this still remained a minority, they were a strong, proud group of men and women.

Second came the Betas. Betas made up the bulk of humanity, and, to put it simply, lived an average life. Maintaining sixty percent of the population, Betas were predominately the working-class of any kingdom. They weren’t highly-sought after by any means due to their 'normal' livelihood, but this had advantages in itself. Betas weren’t affected by hormone-influenced cycles like their two counterparts, which lead them to be effective with work and emotional stability at all times. While Betas could only have relations with alphas or other betas, they were generally content with this and had all the possibilities to have a pleasant life. 

Finally, there were the Omegas. Omegas consisted of only five percent of the population, making them the most uncommon of the three, but also very important. Being generally docile and compassionate in nature, Omegas were designed for rearing children. Female omegas were the most fertile out of all, but unlike Alphas and Betas, Omega males also had the capability to conceive. While this was an incredible advantage, a price was paid. Once every three months, an Omega went into a cycle of heat. With that cycle, Omegas were rendered nearly inept as their bodies attempted to lure in a companion to reproduce. This could last for a few days or nearly a week depending on the person, and made omegas very uncommon to employ. In addition to such a hinderance, omegas only had the option to bond with an alpha. Romantically, an omega and beta could be united temporarily, but an omega would never truly be fulfilled until they coupled with an alpha. This was a hardship, but bonds created between them produced only alpha and omega offspring, making them the prized counter-part in most situations.

With each group, stigmas and customs went along with them, especially in that of royal families. An alpha was to always rule a dominion, with an omega by their side. This was to ensure a strong bloodline for generations to come. When an omega would reach the proper age, they would be married to an alpha of the kingdom who brought the greatest dowry. This practice continued to be held from centuries before them, and as the prince of Sylan, Mihael would experience this like everyone else. Or so it was thought.

Normally, the thought of an arranged marriage was something that came automatically. Children to rulers were expected to oblige and understand what it meant to keep the country they ruled as strong as possible, but in the case of Sylan and Mihael Keehl, things had been changed. An arranged marriage had been set, but Mihael was not an omega. He had presented as an alpha at the early age of twelve years old, earlier than most children. So, under normal practice, Mihael would be the one who was offered an omega to marry; but this was not a normal case. Under these new stipulations,  _Mihael_ was the one offered to the kingdom of Saiko. For the first time, an alpha would the companion to a ruling omega. This put everything their world stood for on its head, which explained Mihael's frustration.

 

He tried, truly tried to keep calm, but no mental mantra or distraction could compete with the rage that fueled Mihael’s very core. With teeth bared, and a new animosity struck. Mihael slammed his fist on the oak table, bolting out of his seat as he shouted across the room. "You can not do this to me! This goes against everything that is sacred! You’ll make me the laughing stock of the entire world!"

"Mihael." King Illarion demanded, stunned that his son would shout in such a manner. "I confided my pride of your loyalty to our country and you repay me by acting in such a manner? This is not up for—"

"--Father, it isn't right!" He pressed back against him, but trained obedience did simmer the volume slightly. "I've worked too hard to deserve this!” Mihael flew his tightened fist through the air with a vicious look of rebellion. With as much respect as he had for his father, he couldn’t idly sit back to accept the decision he has. “Your pride in me means nothing without the decency to reject this."

With such a harsh statement, the King paused. While he did respond to Mihael’s animated behavior, Illarion kept his composure. He knew how gut-wrenching this decision could be on any young party, but especially on his son. Arranged marriages were a tradition that he himself had honored from the very beginning, but the offer Saiko brought to him was one he never expected.

“My son…” he started quietly, holding a hand up to the other, "I understand you are upset, and it does me great harm to see you so. But this was not a decision made in haste. Hours were spent deliberating a common ground, and this was the only demand King Yagami would not waiver in. Being allied with Saiko could bring advantages our nation could only dream for. ” Illarion speech seemed to do little for Mihael’s acceptance, but he pushed on. "Your compliance will not be in vain.” The King offered a strong look. "It is the ultimate sacrifice to keep Sylan what it is today, perhaps even stronger. You will be doing your country proud." 

A smile of warmth and comfort spread on his strong face, and Mihael suddenly faltered. He knew that, by doing this, his country could remain strong. That was all he had ever wanted for them, but in return he could no longer be their to bask in their successes. Accepting the proposal would mean his life would uproot to live in Saiko. The mere thought of leaving everything in order to save it made his stomach drop, but Mihael knew there was no other option. He would have to give in to their demands.

Though, just as Mello was prepared to speak once more, the doors had opened, catching the attention of both men. A woman had entered, a tall beauty with long blonde hair and grey blue eyes. She wore long and elegant fabrics of warm orange hues, which matched their kingdom's colors perfectly and flowed as she grew close to them. The woman had the same passion in her eyes as the young prince, and as the Queen of Sylan, it was rightfully so.

"I thought I'd find you both here." Her voice, raspy and yet gentle, came as she walked to the head of the table. Now beside her husband, she laid a hand on his shoulder, looking towards both he and Mello. "I'm assuming you've had a little chat about the fate of Sylan."

Whatever rash behavior had still been in Mello's mind was quickly neutralized by his mother's presence. Their family was much like a pack of lions, and she was their lioness. There could be no doubt over her beauty and grace, as it was evident with whatever she spent her energy on; but with that beauty came strength of the highest form. Asya was an omega, but that meant nothing in terms of her power. Her controlled gaze struck obedience and respect into anyone who caught it. She didn't need to raise her voice to gain attention, she simply had it from the moment she spoke. Asya was a force to be reckoned with.

Mihael first stood and reach his mother's eye, hoping that he could find a way to speak without his anger growing. "Yes, Mother." His voice wavered with some anxiety. "... If this is truly the only way for Sylan to have peace, then I won't fight it. I will accept the marriage."

Asya could notice the tremor in her son's voice, could feel the misery laced along those words; and just like King Illarion, she too struggled with the desire to protect her son. She managed to carefully respond, her eyes growing soft. "This will be an adjustment for you, my dear. I, as well as many omegas understand the cruelty to be forced into a marriage without a fighting chance. While I was fortunate to be blessed with a companion I fell in love with, my case isn't in the majority." Asya now moved in an elegant line to her son, gently placing her hand against his warm cheek. Mello stilled. "I can't know your future, but this could be something you need more than you know. Go in with an open heart, and perhaps Saiko will be a land more fruitful to you than your home here."

Eventually the King and Queen would leave the room. With their son's acceptance, word had to be given back to Saiko to begin the process of preparation. Mello stayed in the room for hours after they left, his mind throbbing in pain and head hung in defeat. 

The afternoon and its event's continued to spin in his mind, seemingly on repeat; but each time the words of his mother took priority. He knew she meant well, and in some way the speech gave him some comfort, but their situations were indeed not the same. He couldn't begin to think of opening his heart to the humiliation that would soon take place, and never to Saiko being a better home for him than Sylan. His country was all that mattered to him, the people there were his family, and loyalty would always remain. Mello would never accept this. A sacrifice would be made for the greater good, but his heart would remain closed forever.

—

Several weeks passed as correspondence went between the kingdoms of Sylan and Saiko concerning the engagement. With Mello barely willing to accept this to begin with, King Illarion wanted to ensure that everything would be comfortable for him in the least. Further conditions need to be discussed before plans were finalized, but the kingdoms had finally seemed to come to an agreement. The party in question would be allowed to meet one week before the wedding, which was the present. They would be allowed to voice their conditions for marriage and have a few hours to acquaint themselves beforehand, then would marry on April 19th in the kingdom of Saiko, in front of all its countries constituents. 

Mello stood outside in the cool spring air, perched on the castle steps as he overlooked Sylan. The carriage was preparing to collect them for their departure, but he couldn't stand to wait inside with his parents any longer. The entire month he had felt sick to his stomach at the mere mention of his fate, but now that the day had come, he felt numb. 

He tried to take it all in every day that he remained in Sylan; the breathtaking views, the peace, the memories he shared and held close. He wanted to remember it all in vivid detail for unbearable days to come. There was nothing he knew about his 'fiancé', and logically Mello knew it would only make it worse to assume, but he couldn't think positive. Everything about them would be associated with the loss of his dream life and everything he worked to achieve. His eyes closed, and with a deep breath he managed to clear his solemn thoughts. No matter how much he hated the arrangement, he would bear the burden for Sylan.

Soon, King Illarion and Queen Asya would appear from behind the great doors of their castle, signaling the time had arrived for them to leave.  They both gave him the look of a proud parent as they moved toward the ready carriage. 

The King saw his son's hesitation from a mile away, but knew there was no words that could comfort his troubled mind. "Come son, we have a long journey ahead of us." Illarion gently called before following his wife inside the carriage door. 

Mello took a step forward, but paused as he peered up through the horizon. He knew he would be coming home after this meeting, but something felt off. He couldn't comprehend the feeling, but did his best to ignore it. With one last look of Sylan, Mello trotted down the steps to follow his parents. What came from the days to come, Mello wasn't sure, but fate would soon make itself known in excess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on chapter one everyone. I had some trouble figuring out where I wanted this story to go, but I finally think I have some clue. Yes, this is going to be an Alpha/Beta/Omega fic, but as everyone saw from this chapter, things will be a little different here and there. 
> 
> The holidays are here but I'm hoping that the next chapter will be up way sooner than this one was. Thanks for the support, guys! Reviews/Kudos are very welcome! See you in chapter two.


	3. Denial

The journey to the heart of Saiko was long. The two countries were six hours apart, but with added rest for both the family and the horses that pulled them, their trip had exceeded nine long hours. It was inevitable, and normally they would make the best of their travels, but circumstances made for a harsher journey. 

For the entire ride, Mello refused to speak. He kept his head turned to the side, avoiding his parents’ gaze to the best of his ability. He busied himself by staring out of the window as the scenery changed all around them. Illarion and Asya seemed to sympathize; they only gave caring looks while respecting his desire for solitude, but it did nothing to urge a response from Mello. 

Deep down, he knew that this was out of their hands. Just like himself, they had a responsibly to the men and women they reigned over. He knew it was the council urging to accept the Yagami’s deal; he held a strong sense of bitterness for them all the same, but he couldn’t curve the feeling of being personally betrayed by his parents. It was too soon for forgiveness, and so he stayed strong in his decision, even as the carriage entered the kingdom that he would soon call home.

‘Saiko..'

Saiko, a land of similar natural beauty to their home, but multiplied by ten. Because of it’s overwhelming size, it gave a feel that the city itself was endless. The streets were lined with white stone, while the buildings shared a perfect fusion of modern and ancient architecture. The shops and homes placed on the main street were immaculate and modern, but Mello assumed the entire country looked this way. As they passed, villagers went about their normal day, but occasionally some gave their interest to the gold carriage striding down the street. Each one was perfectly groomed, happy, and beautifully dressed. Of course, Sylan had their own version of beauty, but admittedly it seemed so much more quaint compared to everything here. Even their foliage consisting of mainly cherry blossom trees were coloring to fall’s colors perfectly. There was not a single flaw so far, something that bugged Mello to no end. He would never say his home was nothing but perfect, but Saiko was on a whole different level. 

The escort made a small call out to the horses, signaling their approach to the castle was coming at a rapid speed. Mello shifted to the front of the carriage, wanting a better view. As if the surroundings weren’t enough, the Yagami Castle was something out of a story-book. While the size was similar to their own in Sylan, it was unnaturally pristine. A gated bridge adorned with red and blue banners weaved from silk led to a building seemingly made of porcelain. It was glistening, with colored designs in each window reflecting a rainbow of colors over the palace. Breathtaking was an understatement by any sense of the word.

While the Queen and King marveled over the building, Mello felt sick to his stomach. It was clear as to why everything in this country was so immaculate; they wanted to boast over their success. They were powerful and they knew it, and wanted everything else to see as well. To think that he would belong to such an egotistical family made a similar fire fill the bottom of his gut. His fingers curled into a tight fist, mentally calming himself down as they finally reached a halt. From the larger than life entrance, guards from the left and right came out in two lines. They carried stern expressions and wore a mixture of the same red and blue from the banners, accented by a golden ‘Y’ on their chests. The Keehl Family made their way out of their transportation, Mello being the last to exit, and quickly the carriage was moving again. It would be stored away and the horses would become guests along the Yagami horses until their business was concluded.

The three stood there for only a moment before a man dressed in sole red made his way down the flight of steps directly to them. His glasses gleamed in the sunlight, and his beyond serious expression made Mello immediately uncomfortable. “Welcome, Keehl family.” The Servant bowed, and as if on cue every guard around them followed suit. “I hope that your travels were safe and swift. I am Mikami, the advisor to the Yagami family. It is an honor to have you in our presence.”

Illarion and Asya looked pleased with the accommodation, each giving their thanks. Mello remained unnaturally stiff, only giving a curt nod after getting crude eyes from his father. He didn’t understand why he had to even pretend like he was here on his own will; it was an arranged marriage after all, no one was ever joyous to be mating with someone they didn’t chose. 

Mikami was the one to lead them inside the castle, giving them a brief tour while guiding them to their true destination. He chattered away about the ‘brilliant history’ of the country and it’s reining family, but Mello tuned him out the moment he began speaking. He casually observed inside the halls, noting that the inside was just as expensive as the outside. It almost seemed tacky by how it was decorated, but he couldn’t deny how everything seemed to have its place. 

They grew closer to the room where they would encounter the Kings of Sylan. It was becoming more real that this would inevitably be the country he belonged to, a realization that made him stop in his tracks. His heart went between rapid beating and a painful squeeze, a feeling that made him dizzy. From pure anger to uncertainty, everything was becoming inescapable. The future was carved in stone, and he could do nothing to stop it. After a few moments his father seemed to notice his absence, looking back at the panicked blond. His instincts came quickly, and he briefly excused himself to retreat to Mello's side.

“Mihael. It’s reasonable to be nervous.” Illarion carefully started, placing a hand on Mello’s shoulder. His eyes darted away, embarrassed, as he continued to speak. “When I was to be married to your mother, I couldn’t comprehend being tied to someone else, much less for the rest of my days.” 

Mello was surprised to hear that; he never thought over the likelihood that his parents were also arranged, as they always seemed so natural, even when he was young. Cautiously, he gave Illarion his attention, his eyes hesitant but still curious. “.. When you did you accept her?”

“Hm?” The older male questioned, an amused smile on his face. “I won’t deny that it took some time, but eventually I couldn’t my admiration for her bold personality and unique charm. We grew a bond of trust, and soon it developed to love.” Illarion’s eyes took on a sense of warm that Mello rarely seen from his father. It gave him a chance to calm down, and even some time to bring back the humanity with his parents. 

They stood there for a few more moments, Illarion giving his son words of encouragement until he felt his breath regulate. After the brief words of understand, Mello decided he could carry on. He felt whole-heartedly that he would never have what his parents had; their situations were too different, but some of the anger he felt was temporarily extinguished. Maybe he would eventually grow tolerant of the situation, but future was still too open to know for sure. With a new sense of strength, the two men joined the queen and the advisor.

“Is everything alright?” Mikami asked, genuinely concerned for the prospected alpha that would soon join their kingdom. 

Illarion gave a chuckle, paired with a tough hit to Mello’s back, one that had him back to his normal heated self. “All is well. We’re ready to proceed.” The King then took his wife’s side once more, being eagerly led by the servant to a set of gold doors. 

From the looks of it, Mello could only assume that behind those doors would be his future in-laws. Not only that, but once the doors were opened, his would be face to face with his mate. Two guards saw them coming, and immediately clutched the golden handles, slowly pulling them open to expose the elegant meeting room inside. 

The King and Queen of Sylan went in first, power in their stride. It was Mello’s turn, and now there was no turning back. With a deep breath, he brought up his shoulders, raised his chest, and walked slowly inside the room.

He noticed two figures right off the bat. One dressed in red, and one in deep blue. The one coated in crimson was the definition of a king. “Illarion, Queen Asya. It’s a pleasure to finally have you here.” He was sitting upright, eyes calculating yet filled with charm. His brown hair was swept to the side at a perfect angle, and not a thread on his military-like uniform was out of place. His skin, while obviously aged with discreet lines on his forehead still looked taken care of. He reeked of alpha pheromones, and in general the man looked like he always knew what to do and when to do it. He gestured for them to have a seat, and Mello noticed his eyes had drifted to him. The king smiled, using the same warm voice that made Mello almost cringe. “And Prince Mihael, we’ve been eager to meet you. My name is Light Yagami.”

Mello could feel his instincts telling him to feel threatened. Light was a King and therefore deserved basic respect, but it didn’t negate that he was also a foreign alpha that he would have to be under for some time. Still he kept calm, taking his seat with a gruff mumble. “— Call me Mello.”

“Mello, right.” The attitude fell on deaf ears, as Light’s confidence didn’t skip a beat. His hand gestured to his side, where the one in dark blue sat, now forcing himself to pay attention. “Well, Mello. This is my spouse and Sylan’s second King, L."

The one beside him, L, looked like a complete opposite to Light. He didn’t seem like the royal type in the slightest. The fabric of his robes were pooling around in his seat from the strange position he sat in. His hair was black and sprung around his head in unruly spikes. He looked unimpressed with everything, which was made apparent by the way he glanced around the room, seeking entertainment. His skin was pale, and it was clear that he was older than King Light, but his large round eyes kept youth on his face. His appearance was certainly unconventional, but Mello could sense the intelligence radiating off of him. L was only brought back to focus when he felt a gentle tap from the one beside him, so his low voice tumbled out. “Welcome to our home.”

Mello was certainly perplexed; by everything he saw up until this point, he had never expected such a strange couple to be responsible for a perfect country like Sylan. Still, it wasn’t hard to understand how these two could conquer so easily. Just from the few moments of meeting them, he could tell they were polar opposites, and yet worked their strengths to create an impenetrable defense. He actually felt himself wanting to know more. 

“King Light, King L, thank you for the warm welcome.” Asya took her chance to speak, folding her hands neatly in front of her. “We’re privileged to join such a bond with a noble country as Sylan.” 

They all exchanged pleasant looks and casual conversation, while Illarion and Light discreetly and embarrassingly made their status apparent to each other. Mello wanted to be ill; the parents were going about this like they were old friends. They had yet to even bring up the reason why they were here, which only prolonged their visit. He didn’t want to waste the valuable time he had left in his home country for them to chat about the seasons changing. Growing rapidly impatient, he cleared his throat, bringing the adults’ attention on him. “Pardon my ‘intrusion’, but I thought the point of this was to make negations for the marriage. How can we do that without my partner here?”

The question was valid, so much that Light and L gave each other a small glance. The raven-haired male took the chance to speak, nonchalant in his gaze. “He had his studies this afternoon, the guards should be bringing him in any moment. We’ll begin as soon as possible.”

While the prince had an issue with the tardiness, he was somewhat taken off guard by the pronoun L used. All this time, he simply assumed that be was being tied to a female omega, so it felt strange to have his imagination yet again rerouted. It wasn’t an issue; Mello had always knew he preferred males, even when romance and attraction had a low priority in his mind. It was only strange, as he was relying on that difference to make it easier to hate his situation. He doubted that the gender of his mate would suddenly rid himself of all reservations, but he anticipated seeing him more than ever.

Just as his mind drifted to the many possibilities, the large doors started to come open once again. “That must be him now.” Light mused, and all eyes went to the entrance. Two guards walked in first, obviously protecting a body behind them. Mello could feel his heartbeat picking up again. He hardened his expression, determined to keep his opinions the same no matter who this male was. Everything was going to be the way Mello intended, and he wouldn’t be swayed. Suddenly, the guards parted, and he remained strong, Mello was taken back by what- or who- just made themselves known.

Dressed in similar robes as King L, but colored a sky blue, a small male with wide eyes examined the many bodies in the room. His skin and hair were pure white, making him look like he belonged on a shelf in a glass case. He didn’t smile, didn’t emote in the slightest. It was like a ghost had just entered the room, simply wandering the halls without a reason. Mello felt unnerved just by the feel he brought in the room. 

The little body made his way to the seat beside his parents. He began to speak, like he was reading off of a script. His voice was hollow, but Mello was drawn to listen. “Good afternoon. My name is Near, the heir to the Yagami throne.” 

He gave a small bow to his visitors, one that reciprocated by Illarion and Asya, but as soon as he body came up, their eyes met. Mello couldn’t look away, and Near seemed to feel the same. Both young men had just been given a glimpse of the rest of their lives, and it was mortifying.


	4. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The betrothed finally meet.

Two princes, contrasting like fire and snow, sat across each other in complete silence. While their parents wasted no time in boasting about the various accomplishments of each child, neither payed any attention to it. The focus was completely on each other, their imaginations crashing down around them. This was the moment where everything felt the most concrete.

For the first time in his life, Mello was speechless. The frail, white-haired boy in front of him was the person he was going to marry. ‘Marry..’ Mello thought, his stomach turning. The word went straight to his core in the most sickening fashion. It not only meant he would have no choice but to be devoted to him, but he would be the one with the most control. This scrawny, quiet thing would have say over the entire country, and it infuriated him.

Now, Mello was progressive compared to most; he didn’t believe that omegas were an inferior race. Asya went through great lengths to keep the crude opinions of most out of her sons head, but Mello was smart enough to know on his own. It was impossible to think that omegas were less simply because of their genetics, and he wouldn’t hear anything else. 

Near being different had nothing to do with his frustration; he was taught to be a fair and unbiased ruler, and he was, but he was taught to be rule nonetheless. The position of King was his. He had worked from the moment he could speak to be King, yet it all was being taken away by Near. The reminder refreshed Mello’s anger, leaving a darkened look on his face. He couldn’t stand it, he couldn’t stand him, and he wouldn’t pretend otherwise.

Anyone else would have cowered in fear from Mello’s intimidating gaze, but Near didn’t budge. His plain eyes were hallowing holes out in Mello's skin, so much that the blond felt a maddening itch. There was no defining emotion on Near’s face; it was only a blank, curious stare. Searching did nothing to find a spark of anger, or disappointment, or even discomfort in his eyes. It had only been just now that they were exposed to each other, but Mello expected at least some reaction, and it bewildered him to no end that there was nothing. 

No one could be apathetic about a forced marriage, yet there Near sat, casually twirling a strand of his white hair around his finger, not a single care in the world. Mello thought he couldn’t be angrier, but without saying even a word, Near had successfully made it so. Crossing his arms against his chest, Mello forcefully tore his eyes away, leaving Near in an unrequited gaze.

Minutes had passed, compliments were based around, and finally the parents seemed to settle back into business. Everyone shifted around the table as Light cleared his throat to speak. “Alright, I suppose we should get to the task at hand, as I’m sure you all are tired from your journey.” They all gave a gracious nod, all but Mello, and Light proceeded. "Our main goal today is to set any defining conditions before the marriage can take place.” 

As soon as he spoke, Light waved his hand. Mikami, already at his side like a dog to his master, was of course quick to respond. The advisor zipped over to a prepared piece of parchment, picking up a pen and readying himself to listen with all he had. Anything that would go on through this meeting would be written down to form a contract more binding than the wedding ceremony itself. Mello knew this, it only cementing the sour taste in his mouth.

It began in a purely politcal sense. The discussions of foreign affairs, trading of exports, and war procedures. It was cut and dry on what each country was expected to uphold, and thankfully there was little resistance. The conversation would slowly shift to rights that Mello had as the given party. Mello would not be exiled from his country; he had visitation rights after the first three months of residence in Saiko. He also had the permission to bring any servants from his home to allow an easier acclamation. There were several that knew his routine to the tee, but Mello ultimately refused. Even if it was his fate, It wasn’t right to take them away from their homes too. It was a decision he made before the conversation even began. The family awed over his bravery, and the process continued.

One demand the prince did have, however, was at no point would Mello be referred to anything but King. Most secondary males in similar positions would take the role of ‘Sire’ instead of Queen, but Mello found even that demeaning. Near had no opposition, much like with the rest of the conditions, so it was agreed. It made Mello feel somewhat more comfortable, but a title meant nothing without the power to back it up, making it a hollow victory at most. 

The process was slow, but even with Mello’s constant counters they began to reach a final resolve at the peak of sunset. 

Asya grinned as they came to another compromise, clearly pleased by the events of the evening. “You’ve been generous enough to listen to everything my son felt was right. I speak for my husband and myself when I say thank you,” Though her words were genuine, it was clear that the Queen had more reason to speak. Her thin fingers rose in a careful gesture, and suddenly her reason was obvious when they pointed towards Near. “but surely your son would also like a word? After all, two sides are essential to this partnership, and he’s said very little since the beginning.”

Near, who had mainly sat by through the proceedings, immediately seemed uncomfortable when eyes shifted toward him al at once. L seemed to take notice of this before anyone else, using his velvet tone to lure everyone away. “Our son has no defining conditions for the marriage itself. This was mainly for Mihael’s comfort.” 

The explanation seemed to be fine with the King and Queen of Aslan, but the Prince immediately took offense. The apathy continued to allude him, but it wasn’t the highlight of Mello’s frustration. His eyes narrowed, leaning forward over the oak table with eyes dead set on Near. “He can’t speak for himself in front of a crowd this small, yet he gets to be the primary ruler? How in the hell does he expect to speak to the country?” 

Asya looked taken back by her son’s outburst, touching Mello’s shoulder with a gentle amount of force. “Mihael, mind your words—“

“— No, mother.” Mello hissed, removing himself from her touch. “You expect me to sit quietly behind someone with no voice?”

His words seemed to echo through the room much louder than before. Everyone sat still. Glances were exchanged, some in shock, and some in apology, but Mello remained the same. He would do what was right for his country, but refused to sacrifice himself completely. 

While everyone struggled to bring the tension out of the air, the only one to start was the same white-haired male it began with. “Then why not make that a condition?” His voice remained quiet, but it was strong despite the question. “If you want to be the voice of the country, why not just say so?”

Mello opened his mouth as if he had a crude retort ready in hand, but as Near spoke, he was actually left speechless. Their eyes met once more, and Mello was quickly more desperate to read Near than before. Had it always been that easy? Did he only need to ask to be ruler and it would be done? 

Surely, nothing was ever that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a rather short chapter because as I was working on it, I realized it would be too long if I didn't break it up. So this should mean the next part will come much faster! And who doesn't like a fun cliff-hanger?


	5. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Near brings an entirely new element to the marriage contract.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the great hall. Near's offer had effectively put a stunt in the meeting at hand, all with such a casual offer.

 

Conventional or not, Near was raised as royalty in the same way Mello had been. He should have had the same want to take hold of the country, even more so given his natural place in life. No one could begin to understand why Near, an omega, would give up a once in a lifetime chance to rule to someone he barely met.

 

Everything was uncomfortably still. The Sylan Prince seemed to snap out of his haze before anyone else, desperate for an elaboration, but it came with great caution. Mello cleared his throat, standing tall with eyes focused on Near. He refused to look away. "You can't be that much of an idiot, clearly you want something in exchange." 

 

While everyone seemed surprised by such an insult, Near on the other hand went unfazed. He only shrugged, as if he were offering a mere piece of candy instead of the fate of his kingdom. "You so clearly want to be the face of Saiko, so who am I to come between you and your goal."

 

This was unheard of, and it was evident by the response of the room. Quiet whispers came from the various servants, and the normally apathetic knights guarding the door seemed visibly shocked. King Illarion turned to his wife and began to discuss immediately, while Mello suddenly couldn't move. 

 

On the other side of the table, the Kings of Saiko seemed to be handling things in their natural yin and yang fashion. L was surprisingly passive after such a declaration from Near, but Light was completely appalled by his son's behavior. He made no hesitation to retort, his voice coming off soft but strict as he harped in Near's ear. "Nate, you can not offer our country up so lightly to--"

 

A harsh snap of Near's fingers cut Light off from his tangent quicker than it began. The King couldn't even hope to respond before Near's gaze shifted to Mikami, causing the skittish man to flinch. In the most official tone he could muster, Near uttered a single statement. "I hereby relinquish my title to my future spouse, effective immediately..."

 

"--?!  _Nate_!"

 

And just like that, Near had flipped the entire situation on its head. Suddenly, the gentle whispers churned into pure chaos. Light stood, erupting in a slew of shouts towards Mikami to refuse Near's declaration. Distress was evident on the adviser's face, because as loyal as he was to his king, there was nothing that could be done. The contract was between Near and Mello; no other's could infiltrate it, not even the reigning power. 

 

Illarion immediately took to his son's defense, demanding Light follow by the rules they had so clearly put in place. Asya attempted to keep her husband's temper under control while L struggled to regain the room.

 

Everything suddenly came like a blur. Mello felt his heartbeat again, so harshly that he clutched the tablecloth below him to keep steady. He went into their arrangement like a death sentence; he made peace with the fact that he'd never be happy again long before arriving in Saiko. And yet, now, in visible writing, could be a chance for his salvation.

 

Mello's eyes flickered between the parents. They were a complete mess, but he couldn't care less about their problems. It was the trembling Mikami who he cared about, watching each stroke of his pen give hope. All that mattered couldn't be stopped by anyone now, Mello was finally-- 

 

"-- If everyone would settle down, I wasn't done."

 

Near, the same one to cause the panic around them was quick to extinguish it. Everyone fell silent once again at the quiet voice, their attention narrowing in on it. Still uncomfortable with each pair of eyes, Near slouched back in his seat, just enough to pull up a knee up to his chest. 

 

The air was thick with tension. While Mello was quickly thrown back into the real world with everyone else, he no longer held the same threatened look on his face. Near couldn't add anything to ruin this for him.

 

At least, or so he thought.

 

Once he felt comfortable, Near cleared his throat. He gestured for Mikami, who had been crippled in terror the entire time, to focus once more. Once the pen was up in the advisor’s hand (albeit shakily), Near spoke. "As I was saying, I relinquish my title under the sole condition that I remain in control of the country. I will uphold the traditional omega image and Mihael can take head in all appearances as the reigning King, but I am the true voice of the nation. All decisions are mine to make, and mine alone."

 

The condition was certainly unorthodox, but seemed to settle things through the Saiko court. King Light continued to be disgruntled with his son’s choice, but he made no argument. The servants went about their way, but not before uttering small bows and token words of apology for their previous actions. Even the Sylan rulers seemed to be satisfied after letting the condition sink in. Everyone was quick to go about like the last minute never happened, but there stood Mello, alone with his whiplashed emotions.

 

The small bubble of joy in Mello's heart seemed to die with Near’s final words. He tasted the chance of a decent life and within seconds it turned bitter beyond belief. 

 

“Well then, I suppose that will have to do. Moving on—”

 

Mello heard King L try to move the conversation forward, but he couldn’t. Near had dangled a dream in his face and destroyed it in a matter of seconds. Clearly he had to know what life Mello had, but Near didn’t seem to care. They weren’t even married, but he had somehow found a way to break into Mello’s psyche and destroy it without even breaking a sweat. Even now, Near held no remorse on his features. He was carefree in watching everyone else, a vision of innocence. Mello hated it. He hated him.

 

The conversation had went on without him, but Mello wouldn’t allow it to go on any longer. Gritting his teeth, Mello hastily threw his hand down, the other pointing an accusing finger right in Near’s face. “You expect me to just go along with that and just be  ** _happy_**? To be a glorified ventriloquist doll?!”

 

Near paused, feeling rather put off by the call out, but willing to engage nonetheless. “Your alpha pride is what compels you to rule, right?”

 

“—It’s not my pride!” Mello shouted back, feeling flustered by such a direct answer. “It’s my birthright! Mine!”

 

“Then this should settle your birthright.” Near responded without delay, his tone bored. “You can go about your life feeling as though you are in charge, and everyone will see you as their King. I don’t understand why this doesn’t please you.”

 

A small pause was ushered into the conversation. They all stared while Mello tried to utter a rebuttal, but his emotions were tying him up. He wanted to keep control; he couldn’t allow Near to see him at his worst, but it wasn’t working. The rage was filling him up like flooding waters. He hadn’t worked for his entire life to be just the face of a nation. At the same time, if he refused, he would be right back in the same place he started in. There was no right answer, and it was all because of Near.

 

Mello felt backed into a corner, and it was clear by the the growl that vibrated in his throat. His pupils had shrunk, and his body visibly shook. Dangerous images were flashing in his mind, and all it took to enact them was a quick catch by the throat of a small white-haired male.

 

Mello has found himself in a moment of darkness, but Asya, quick to act on her maternal instincts, went to her son’s aide in an instant. “Mihael,” She held his shoulder, hoping her touch would soothe him. His tension didn’t budge, nor did his vicious eyes. Mello's humanity was being lost, a deathly condition for an alpha.  Asya knew this, and in an instant her attention went the others in the room. “Perhaps we should reconvene once we’ve all had a chance to collect ourselves. It has been a long day. And I’m sure we all could use the break.”

 

“Of course.” L readily agreed, not waiting for another to answer. Mello’s emotions had leaked through the room in the form of suffocating air, so it was obvious that a continuing wasn't an option if safety was a priority. 

 

Everyone rose from their seats, clumping together by kingdom. They were distinct opposing forces, parents and children, facing off like two sides of a chess board. 

 

“Allow Mikami to show you to your rooms. We will continue the contract discussion tomorrow, when are heads are clear.” Light managed to give the last word, and on cue, the advisor hurriedly made his way to the Keehl family. They gave grateful nods, but the king and queen refused anything else, as their focus was on Mello and Mello alone.

 

The two families immediately began to part ways. The Sylan family went first, all in a single file line. The visiting family stayed behind, mother and father gripping the prince as his head continued to color thoughts in red. Mello didn't take his eyes off of Near the entire time they remained in the great hall, but then they were alone, safe from their presence. 

 

It took sometime, but eventually Mikami was able to show the Sylan family where they would be staying for the night. They had two rooms beside each other, One grand suite for Illarion and Asya, the other for Mello. Though, they wouldn't leave Mello enough until they managed to calm him, both afraid he may do something rash in the mix of all his emotions.

 

He eventually came down, but Mello became completely recluse. Now that he was on solid ground, the reality of the situation hit him harder than before. He didn't want to speak to anyone, he didn't even leave the room when a maid announced it was time for dinner. There was absolutely no way he would be civil enough to sit across from Near for the second time that day. 

 

Mello had perched himself out on the balcony of his room. It made him feel like he was home, looking over his country with peace. It wasn't the same, but watching the sun set helped keep his nerves down. A soft wind flowed through his hair, and he inhaled the sweet flower aroma that was Saiko's world. Mello wasn't sure what to think, or what to do. The entire time he was alone, the prince tried to think of a way out of this, but he couldn't. He had only two options, and no one was better than the other. He was going to marry Near and feel nothing but shame for the rest of his life.

 

"Dammit..." Mello cursed under his breath, feeling another huge wave of nausea run through his system. He wanted to sleep and wake up when all of this was over, something he hadn't felt since he was a child. He had always been so willing to fight no matter what life threw at him, but nothing had been this hopeless. 

 

The sun had finally went down, and the lantern lights were being lit on the streets, creating a soft glow. It was a signal for Mello to go inside, but as turned from the scene, there was a knock at his door. 

 

"I want to be alone." He shouted as he walked in the suite, frustrated for having to repeat himself. Another set of knocks came, but before Mello could yell again, the prince saw something slip under the door. His eyebrow came up, curiosity forcing him toward the object. When his eyes fell on the floor, he realized it was a small piece of parchment with a message written. Reaching down, Mello grasped the paper to read the precise-handwriting on the page.

 

_"If you want to truly negotiate, go to the library at midnight._

 

_\- N"_

 

It didn't take a genius to see who the note was written from, but it took Mello off guard nonetheless. Just the signature at the bottom of the page made his fingers tremble. He wanted to light the note on fire and be done with it, but he reread the statement over and over again. He felt the anger rising, but he couldn't ignore the temptation of Near's written words.

 

His feet began to pace around the room. Was the entire afternoon just a plan Near had concocted to put him in a bad state of mind? Was it to throw everyone off? As much as he hated it, Mello was dying to know the truth. 

 

_'What the hell are you planning?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Long time no see! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get to, I've been very busy with work and adding new and exciting projects! But thanks to a truly inspiring comment, I gained the motivation to polish this chapter off in less than two days! Seeing your interest on this story really makes me happy, so please feel free to let me know how you're liking the story so far in the comments!
> 
> Interested in making fanart of my story? Tag NiaHana on tumblr and I'll include it in the chapter! It's always been a dream to have fanart for this story, so make sure to share it with me! <3 
> 
> Until next time! <3


End file.
